The Nephilim Decepticon Prodigy
by Nephilim Sparda Prime
Summary: Takes Place After Alpha/Omega: After overhearing The Autobots plan leave him for cybertron, Brendan goes to Megatron. The warlord soon becomes a father to the Nephilim, who now has the power of Dark Energon flowing through his veins and a hunger for revenge. Can Optimus and Arcee get Brendan back before he does all of them in?
1. You Are One Of Us Now

Disclaimer:I don't own Transformers Prime, or Devil May Cry.

(Song Playing: Wanted Dead Or Alive By Bon Jovi)

(3rd POV)  
Out on the roads of Jasper, Nevada, a lone Black and Purple 2013 Kawasaki Ninja was speeding along.

The one who was riding it was the last of the Nephilim Species: Brendan.

Tears were rolling down Brendan's cheeks as he accelerated more down the dusty highway.

«I can't believe it, after all we have been through, they were going to turn their backs on me and leave.» Brendan thought.

(Flashback 2 Hours Ago)  
Brendan was walking to the main room, right after getting patched from the insecticon attack, he had wanted to hear the message from Alpha Trion.

He was around the corner when he heard voices.

"I can't believe we're going back home!" Said Bulkhead.

"You remember oil baths? I'm going to spend a stellercycle in one of those when we get back to cybertron." Said his mate Arcee.

«what!?, they found a way to revive cybertron? And there going to leave?» Brendan thought.

"Oh I can't wait to tell tell Miko!…Oh no, how am I going to tell her?" said Bulkhead.

"Yeah, and how am I going to tell Brendan? He won't be able to come with us, and its going to break his heart when I tell him." Said Arcee.

Brendan felt his heart being ripped apart, they were going back to cybertron and they were going to leave him behind.

"Well, we can always text them! And Arcee, when we get the Omega Keys and revive cybertron, you can find yourself a new mate" said Ratchet

Now Brendan's heart felt like it was being put into a blender and set to puree, then pulled out and being stomped on. The tears started to form in his eyes.

"The kid's going to be so hurt, I just hope he will understand" said Bulkhead.

"Kade will probably have to leave with us as well" said Smokescreen.

That was when Brendan ran away from the main room and got his bike, then he started the ignition and left the base in through a secret exit.

(End Of Flashback)

«You know what, fuck them! They can go to hell! I hope they never get those keys.» Brendan thought as he went even faster.

Coming up behind Brendan was a red and gold Astion Martin, Otherwise known as Knock-Out, the Decepticon Medic.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the special fleshling, and he is all by himself. Lord Megatron will be most pleased if I bring him in." Said Knock-Out.

Knock-Out activated his blaster and fired at Brendan, one of the blast hit the back tire of the bike and sent Brendan flying.

He smacked onto the ground, and slid. Brendan tried to get up, but he was too weak to fight.

Brendan turned to Knock-Out, "what do you want?" Asked Brendan

"Come with me, and I will make sure that Megatron doesn't offline you" said Knock-Out as his door opened.

Brendan just walked over and hopped inside, then they drove off into a ground bridge portal.

(Megatron's POV)

I have him, I finally have him. The one who had murdered my second in command. The one who destroyed my space bridge.

I have the special fleshling, the one they call: Brendan.

I have heard about his story, about how the Autobots were going leave him for cybertron. and his mate, the two wheeler, was going to as well.

I asked him if he wanted revenge, he did, so I will give him a means of enacting his revenge. I will inject a small dose of super concentrated dose of Dark Energon. It will make him completely loyal to me.

And because of his "Talents" I will have the perfect Assassin. A solider who can heal himself and can unleash devastating power. And can wield destructive weaponry. He would be the perfect solider.

I walked to Knock-Out's med bay, and grinned at the sight of our soon to be, newest member. He was bound by his legs, his arms were cuffed.

I know he is Prime's adopted son, so I will make him my son, and second in command. And my heir to the Decepticon throne.

"Megatron, this better not hurt" Brendan said

I laughed "I promise you, it will be as painless as possible." I said as I ran my talons through his silver hair.

Knock-Out entered the med bay, with the sedative in his hand "Doctor in the house" he joked

"You better hope this works, Doctor" I threatened Knockout.

"No worries, Lord Megatron, once he is out, I will begin the Dark Energon Transfusion. Though it will be difficult, I will make sure that we see this through" said Knock-Out as he injected Brendan with the sedative.

Brendan passed out onto the medical berth within nano-seconds.

"now, let's begin" said Knock-Out as he got his tools out.

"Report to me when you are finished" I said as I exited the med bay.

Now, it is only a matter of time.


	2. The Son Of Megatron

(3rd POV)

Megatron was waiting patiently on the bridge, he wanted a report, and it has been hours. He should have been finished by now.

Suddenly the doors to the bridge blew right off their hinges, and Knock-Out was thrown through them.

Megatron looked at Knock-Out, his precious finish was scratched, dented, and leaking energon, his power saw was completely trashed, the blade was cracked in several places.

His energon prod was in two pieces. Sparking every few seconds.

Knock-Out got up on his feet, and approached his master.

"it's done, it was a success, he is now one of us." He said before going into stasis.

"He is such a Pussy" said a male voice

Megatron looked up and what saw him Made him grin with pride.

It was Brendan, he was now an entirely different person. His hair was silver with purple streaks in some places. His eyes were glowing a Dark purple. His smile had shown his newly acquired fangs.

His outfit had changed as well. Instead of a black jacket with red interior linings, it was a black with purple interior linings. Where the Autobots symbol used to be, A Decepticon symbol was sewn into left shoulder. And the Nephilim symbol was now purple instead of white. His tank top was black with a Decepticon symbol on it.

His Rebellion, now had a glowing purple blade, instead of a silver one.

"So I hear that your my father, is this accusation true?" He asked him, his voice hissed.

"Yes, It is my son, I have searched eons for you" he said as he held out his clawed servo.

"I never thought I would find you again" Brendan said as he hugged his father's servo.

Megatron Ruffled his Adopted son's hair, "Don't worry, I promise you that you will never be taken by those horrible Autobots ever again" Megatron said.

"Come my son, we have much to discuss" said Megatron as he and Brendan walked out of the bridge.


	3. See The New Life I Have Created For You

(3rd POV)

It has been a whole earth day since Brendan's transformation, and it was in Brendan's way of putting it "The best thing that has ever happened to me" .

Brendan had asked his father if he could work on a special project. When Megatron asked why, Brendan just said "you can't have one without the other".

(In Knock-Out's Med Bay)

"Not that I'm worried Prince Brendan, but why are you building another one?" Asked Knock-Out, who was observing Brendan work.

"Because Knock-Out, I don't feel like going and capturing the other one. I want to show all the Autobots of what has happened to their poor Brendan" He explained.

Brendan put on the last coat of paint and smirked "well Doctor, what do you think?" Asked Brendan,

"Wow, I have to admit, he looks like he could cause some damage, and he can do it with style" Knock-Out said as he looked over Brendan's creation.

"This guy, just looks plain Badass." He said with enthusiasm.

"What will you name him?" Asked Knock-Out

"Have you ever heard of an earth television show called Knight Rider?" He asked the Decepticon Medic.

"The one with the talking car?" Asked Knock-Out

Brendan nodded "In honor of Kitt's twin, I'm going to name him K.A.R.R." said Brendan as he pushed a button on the control panel.

A pair of amber optics lit up the med bay.

For Brendan, being evil was probably the best thing that has ever happened.

He would never go back to the family of Autobots that was going to desert him.


	4. The Deal

(3rd POV)

Airachnid was scouring an old energon mine, she was desperate. Ever since she escaped the insecticon stasis pod, she was constantly being hunted, she was in need of help.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud, throaty growl of an engine. She turned around and saw a Black, silver striped Shelby GT500 KR Mustang, with 2 Amber strobe lights, humming as they moved from left to right. On the front of the car, where the racing horse would be, was the Decepticon symbol.

She activated her blasters and her web shooters, she itching for a fight. "Airachnid, he is not here to fight you, said the voice of Megatron, who walked out from a brush of large trees.

"What's wrong, did you finally get what was coming?" She asked her, venom dripping off her tongue.

"No, I'm here to make a deal with you" He said, she looked at him, "I want you to be the guardian of my son" he said to her.

Airachnid laughed at him "you don't have a son, you never courted with a femme in your life" she snorted at him. "He is not a cybertronian sparkling" he said as he snapped his talons.

The moment he snapped, Airachnid was hit by a purple wave of energy. She looked to see her attacker and was shocked.

Standing in front of her, was a 17 year old male, he had tan skin, and he was wearing a size 3/4 black jacket, with purple interior linings, he had silver hair, with streaks of purple in some areas. His eyes glowed a bright purple. On his jacket shoulder was a Decepticon insignia.

In his left hand was a black handgun, which had engravings that glowed purple, in his right was a sword with a pulsing purple blade.

It was Arcee's human mate: Brendan.

"This is the little bitch that tried to overthrow you while you with Unicron?" he said as he started to laugh.

"Looks like someone had a change of heart" Airachnid said.

"Meet my son, and the Prince of the Decepticons: Brendan." Megatron said as he smirked.

Brendan was still laughing. He must have thought that whatever he said to Airachnid, was pretty Damn funny.

"Son, that's enough. I think you made your point clear enough" said Megatron as he put up his hand, telling him to stop.

Brendan stopped and let himself get some air "okay, I had my fun, I feel better now" he said.

"So, if I became his guardian, what's in it for me?" She asked.

Megatron was about to answer, but Brendan beat him to it "You get to live, and snuff out Arcee's spark with me" Brendan said

"So, are you in? Or do you want to keep being hunted? Because if you say no, I'm going to let my son kill you, slowly and painfully." Megatron said, looking her dead in her optics.

Airachnid stayed quiet for a minute, she was thinking about the offer. Then she got off the ground and looked at both of them.

"Alright, I accept your terms" she said as she looked at Brendan "But if we get Arcee, I get first crack at her." She said to him, with a wicked smile on her face.


	5. The Power Of An Angel

Brendan And Karr were scouring a new energon mine, which they had recently discovered.

"Prince Brendan, What are we doing here? I know we are looking for energon. But I can sense that you are looking for something in particular besides energon." Said KARR

"KARR, we are here for the energon and an old demonic relic, one that that will be quite useful in our…journeys" said Brendan as he looked around.

Brendan then turned into an old abandoned cave, where he saw what he was looking for.

Brendan smiled, he licked his fangs with excitement.

"There it is" said Brendan as he pointed over to a rock formation that was sticking out of the ground.

In the rock formation, was a silver Katana, next to it was a block scabbard, with a gold ribbon, and a gold engraving of a dragon on the end of the scabbard.

"The Legendary Yamato" Brendan said.

"I remember you telling me stories about this blade, it was once wielded by your great Uncle Sparda" said KARR

"Yes it was, it was also the main weapon for my Uncle Vergil, who has been long since dead, and It was stolen from cousin Nero" Brendan said as he approached the sword.

"I also have heard that their are remains of Uncle Vergil's evil alter ego: Nelo Angelo, inside the blade" said Brendan

"I want to become the Black Angel Of Death" Brendan said as he gripped the handle of the sword.

He then yanked it out of the rock and grabbed the scabbard, then slid the sword back in its sheath.

"Now, let's go show father our discovery" said Brendan.

::Soundwave, I need a bridge:: Brendan commed.

The large green portal opened and Brendan And KARR stepped inside.

Brendan went to the Bridge, where his father was waiting.

"Hello son, I trust that the recon mission went okay?" Asked Megatron

"It did, I ended up unearthing some of my demonic history" Brendan said.

"I see, what did you find?" Megatron asked as he turned around.

Brendan held up the Yamato to Megatron, who studied the sword for a brief moment.

"What can it do?" asked Megatron

"I will show you" said Brendan.

Brendan walked behind an innocent unsuspecting Vehicon and what happened next was surprising.

Brendan pulled the Yamato out of its sheath with super quick reflexes, making a diagonal slash. Which hit the Vehicon.

The Vehicon froze in place, like it was sent into stasis.

Brendan then made multiple slashes with the Katana until he turned around.

Brendan then twirled the Katana around, then slowly slid it back into the sheath, just before the hand guard and the sheath met, Brendan stopped, then using super speed, he slammed the hand guard onto the sheath.

The Vehicon looked like it was going to fall over, but instead it fell apart in several pieces, which had slash marks on them.

Megatron smirked, then laughed evily.

"Remarkable, I have never seen a bot go down that fast, nor in that many pieces. Well done son" said Megatron who grinned at his son.

«Oh Optimus, your going to get a big surprise next time we meet» Megatron thought.

(At the Autobot base)

The whole team had been searching for days on end.

And yet they still found nothing.

Brendan had gone missing for 2 months, Arcee was getting restless and she cries every night, hoping that Brendan is still alive. Bulkhead wasn't so happy anymore. Smokescreen wasn't as chipper and cocky as he was before, Bumblebee would isolate himself. Ratchet hasn't thrown a wrench in weeks.

Kade hasn't left his room in weeks, he only comes out for energon.

Optimus hasn't been seen a lot as well.

The kids show up less then usual because of Brendan's disappearance.

"Optimus, I have received a message from…Megatron" said Ratchet

"What does it say" asked Optimus

"It says, that he knows where Brendan is" said Ratchet.


	6. Nephilim Son Vs Father Prime

(3rd POV)

Optimus waisted no time in heading to the coordinates that Megatron sent him.

He exited the Ground Bridge, where he saw Megatron, waiting for him.

"Optimus, been well?" Asked Megatron

"Save the formalities for another time Megatron. You said you knew where my son is?" Asked Optimus.

Megatron laughed "Quick to get to point huh Prime?" asked Megatron

"WHERE IS HE?" Roared Optimus

"Oh he is much closer than you think" Megatron said as he snapped his talons.

The sound of a jet engine filled the air, as a Vehicon landed, it's wings folded inward and wheels came out.

The Car in question was a Black And Silver Striped Shelby GT500 KR Mustang with Amber Strobe Lights.

The Car pulled to a stop, and the driver side door opened.

A young male came out of the car, since he was hiding in the dark shadows, Optimus couldn't identify him quick enough.

"So, this is the last prime? I doubt he could even fight me without breaking his back" a familiar voice said.

When the male stepped out of the shadows, Optimus's eyes widened.

It was Brendan, but he looked completely different, his hair now had streaks of purple in some areas. His eyes glowed purple with raw anger and hatred. He smiled, showing off his purple fangs.

His attire was different as well, instead of a black jacket with red interior linings and an Autobot insignia, it was a black jacket with purple interior linings and a Decepticon insignia. The Nephilim symbol was glowing purple now as well. He was also wearing a black tank top.

"Oh, Brendan, what have they done to you?" Asked Optimus in sorrow.

"Father, I thought he would be taller?" Asked Brendan.

Optimus nearly choked back a sob, he was calling Megatron his father?

"Megatron, what have you done?" Asked a furious Optimus.

"I gave him the love and understanding that you never gave him. He came to me, because if you have gotten the Omega Keys, you would have left him for cybertron." Explained Megatron

Optimus thought about what he meant, then he realized something.

Brendan must have overheard the conversation about leaving the kids behind.

He must have thought that they were going to leave him as well.

That was why he ran away and disappeared.

Only to be found by Megatron.

"When I found him, he was broken down crying. Such a terrible thing for a father to do, to abandon his son just to for his father could return home." Said Megatron.

"I gave him a new identity, and a loving family, something that you could never give him." Said Megatron.

"We have also formed a special bond, a bond powered by Dark Energon" said Brendan

Optimus now was trying his hardest to hold back the energon tears that were creeping its way into his optics.

"Brendan, you can now have your revenge" said Megatron.

(Battle Music: Vergil Battle Theme 2)

"Now I'm here to get payback, you will be begging for death when I'm done with you" said Brendan as he pulled out the Rebellion, the blade itself was glowing purple now.

He charged at Optimus, and then jumped and did a downward slash.

Optimus dodged it at the last second.

"Brendan, stop, I'm not going to fight you" said Optimus.

"Oh yeah, well I am, now come here so you can die" said Brendan.

Brendan performed a drive, and hit Optimus in his abdomen.

He went tumbling down onto the ground.

He got up and activated his blasters, he wasn't going to hurt him, he was going to nearly disable him.

He started to fire at him, but Brendan deflected each shot with his sword, swinging at the energy rounds that tried to hit him.

Brendan then spun the sword and thrusted it forward, performing a stinger, which stabbed Optimus's left leg.

Optimus cried in pain as the sword came out the other side of his leg.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt? It looks like it does" said Brendan In a childish voice.

Brendan then did a bunch of quick jabs at Optimus's frame, making his whole body immobilized.

Brendan then yanked the Rebellion out of his left leg and slid it on his back.

Brendan jumped onto Optimus's chest and pulled out Ivory, then aimed it at Optimus's head.

"Oh, I have been waiting 2 whole months for this, I'm gonna love having your head on a fucking pole." Said Brendan as he charged his weapon to fire.

"Goodbye, Prime. Tell Cliffjumper I said hi" Brendan said as he began to pull the trigger.

Just then a shot rang out and Brendan turned his head to where the shot was fired.

The Autobots were here.

"Well, looks like the fag patrol has come to crash the party." Said Brendan as he hopped of of Optimus.

Optimus then turned his head to Brendan, who waved at him as a ground bridge opened.

"See you later, though the next time we meet, you won't be alive" said Brendan as he, Megatron and KARR walked through the Bridge and disappeared.

An energon tear rolled down Optimus's cheek as he left.

"Brendan, I'm so sorry, I will save you, just hold on until then." He said

(Well, that was a great one, I hope that you all enjoyed it)

Keep Reading And Reviewing.


	7. Nelo Angelo Awakens

(3rd POV)  
Airachnid was in the training room, watching her charge fight against drones.

The first couple of days of being his charge was hard, the boy was so distant at first, like herself. But then he opened up, started to ask her questions on her old job as a collector.

One of her favorite questions he asked her was how she killed Tailgate. It made her feel in a way, happy.

She began to ask him questions of her own, like how many Demons he killed, or did he collect their heads as trophies.

She was so fascinated with Brendan, especially his fighting skills and techniques. She watched as Brendan cut down drones with his newly acquired blade, The Yamato.

She had learned from Brendan that the Yamato could cut through anything, even time itself, in a matter of seconds.

And he had been cutting down drones for about 6 earth hours.

"Prince Brendan, I think that's enough training for today" said Airachnid.

Brendan turned his head towards his guardian, "I can't stop, I must become the Black Angel Of Death, I Need More Power" said Brendan as he kept attacking the drones.

(Brendan's POV)  
I wanted to become Nelo Angelo, but I would to have push myself.

I was about to finish off the last drone, when the Yamato started to glow a dark blue.

A Voice then whispered into my head "The Time Has Come For You To Take Over Vergil's Place, The Power That Resides Within, Now Belongs… To You" it said as the Yamato lit up with multicolored flames.

The flames made there way to my body, I could feel the burning flames singe my body. But the pain subsided and I could feel the power seeping in.

(3rd POV)

Airachnid watched as her charge burn in multicolored flames. she rushed to try and put out the flames, but she was blown back by a powerful surge of energy.

She looked up at her charge, and gasped.

Where Brendan once stood, was a human, he was clad in some black armour, which pulsated with purple lines. He wore a purple cape with the Decepticon insignia in the center. He had two horns on his head, both of which had multiple colors of dark blue and dark purple.

His eyes were Amber, they were filled with corruption, and darkness.

In his hand was a large sword, it glowed the same multicolored flames that consumed Brendan.

Airachnid then came to the startling conclusion: This was Brendan.

"I can feel the power, there is no way the Autobots can stop me now!" Said Brendan.

"And I think it's time to pay the Autobots a little visit, don't you think Airachnid?" Asked Brendan in an evil tone.

"I think you are right, I think it's time to show them true pain" said Airachnid as she and Brendan, left for the Ground Bridge control room.

(At the Autobot base)

"PRIME" Agent Fowler yelled

"Yes Agent Fowler, how can we help you today?" Asked Optimus

"One of our weapons depots are currently be attacked by the cons, they are being led by an old friend of ours" said Fowler

An image came up on the screen showing Brendan leading giving orders to some vehicons.

"I've told all personnel to fall back so you could handle the situation" said Fowler, as he hung up.

"Autobots, prepare for Departure, we must keep the Deceptions from raiding the depot." Said Optimus.

"But what about Brendan?" Asked Smokescreen

"Brendan is our second priority, But there are humans in trouble." Optimus said.

"Autobots, Transform And Roll Out" said Optimus as they all transformed and drove through the Ground Bridge.

(At the weapons depot)

The Autobots cams out the ground bridge, with their blasters unfolded. They were shocked at what was before them.

The entire area was littered with bodies of soilders, tanks and helicopters.

But no cons.

"Autobots, exercise caution, we might not be alone" said Optimus.

"Way to state the obvious, captain fucktard" a voice from behind said.

All Autobots turned to see Brendan walking out behind a smoldering ruin of a helicopter.

"Brendan, did you do this?" Asked Optimus

"Of course I did. Don't you just love it?" Asked Brendan in a girly like voice.

"They were innocent people, they were of no threat to you" said Optimus.

"You know, back when I was with you guys, you guys would always brag about us humans being a threat to us…

…Well look who's on top now, you Autobots don't belong anywhere, especially cybertron. Guess that's why your here." said Brendan.

"But I didn't do this deed alone, you see I have been the charge of an old acquaintance of yours" said Brendan, who turned his head to the left "you can come out now." Said Brendan.

A black helicopter came out from behind Brendan And transformed into a Decepticon that made Arcee's energon flow freeze.

"Airachnid" Arcee growled.

"Arcee, how have you been?" Asked Airachnid as she walked next to Brendan.

"Brendan, what is SHE doing here?" Asked Arcee

"I came here to watch my charge, beat the scrap out of the Autobots, especially you Arcee." Said Airachnid.

"Can I show them my new trick, Honey?" Asked Brendan.

"Yes dear, show them, I know you have been dieing to try it out" said Airachnid

Brendan pulled out the Yamato, then pulled pulled it out of its sheath, then he slammed the Katana into the ground.

Multicolored flames enveloped Brendan's body, as well as blue lightning snaking around the flames.

A bright light flashed before dimming.

The Autobots optics widened At what they saw.

Standing in Brendan's place, was a human, clad in black armour with purple pulsating lines. He had a purple cape with the Decepticon insignia in the center. His head had two horns sticking out, they were multiple colors of dark blue and dark purple.

His eyes were Amber, they were filled with darkness and corruption.

In his hand, was a large black blade, it was pulsating with lines of purple like the armour, and enveloped in the multicolored flames that Brendan was consumed in.

"Autobots, I would like you to meet Brendan's new Dark Alter Ego: Nelo Angelo" said Airachnid.

"Although you can refer to him as the Back Angel Of Death, because death is what you will be begging for when he's done with you" said Airachnid.

Nelo Angelo turned his head to the Autobots "Got a last comic line? Or all we talked out?" Asked Nelo Angelo.

The Autobots just stood there and then prepared for a fight.

"Good, because I'm finally going to get my revenge on the family who was going to desert me" said Nelo Angelo as he charged at the Autobots with Yamato.


	8. The Black Knight

(Battle Music: Ultra Violet [Nelo Angelo Battle] By Masami Ueda)

(3rd POV)

Nelo Angelo charged at the Autobots, who started to scatter themselves apart.

"Autobots, disarmament only. Don't hit Brendan" said Optimus

Nelo Angelo first went after Bumblebee, who was trying to blast Nelo's sword out of his hand.

When he got close enough to the scout, he leaped into the air and then did a flying kick, which hit the scout in the chest. This sent him flying into the wreckage of a tank.

"Pathetic" said Nelo Angelo as he turned his attention to Smokescreen.

Nelo pointed at him "Your next, you little shit!" Nelo said as he ran at the white and blue Autobot.

Smokescreen activated his Phase Shifter, so he would not get hurt.

Nelo Angelo on the other hand, saw this coming, "you think your little toy is going to save you?" Nelo asked.

Nelo Angelo channeled some demonic energy and manifested multiple swords, which floated around him.

He then made a throwing motion with both his arms, which made the summoned swords fly at Smokescreen.

The swords did their job, they hit the Autobot, one of them hit and knocked the Phase Shifter off Smokescreen's arm.

Nelo then opened his palm and made a blue ball of energy, he threw the ball at Smokescreen, which sent him flying into Bumblebee.

They hit eachother and one ended up knocking the other out.

"Still trying to be the hero? Maybe you let Alpha Trion do your fighting for you, newbie" Nelo said.

While Nelo Angelo had his back turned, Wheeljack pulled his swords out and jumped at the Black Knight.

Nelo smiled as his body became enveloped in flames, then the flames, along with Nelo Angelo, disappeared.

Wheeljack was confused, "Where did he go?" He asked himself, suddenly in a flash of flames, Nelo Angelo reappeared behind Wheeljack and charged at him with his sword.

The wrecker spun around and blocked the sword with his.

With Nelo's sword being looked with Wheeljack's, the Black Knight made a supercharged kick into the wrecker's shin, making a fairly large dent.

Wheeljack cried in pain as he got down on one knee, giving Nelo Angelo an opening to knock the swords out his hands.

Nelo then leaped up and made a fist which became enveloped in flames "FALCON PUNCH!" Nelo yelled as his fist connected with Wheeljack's face.

Wheeljack went soaring into the air and landed in the burning rubble of what used to be the weapons depot.

"Go back to inventing things! Oh wait, you fucking suck at doing that too!" said Nelo

Bulkhead and Arcee were currently fighting Airachnid, which made Optimus the only one left.

"At the end of this day, One Shall Stand And One Shall Fall" said Nelo as he readied his sword.

"I shall not fight you, I WILL NOT fight you" said Optimus.

Nelo Angelo laughed "Then that makes you a fucking coward! You see, guys like you, you talk a good game, but when the shit starts flying, you don't want to get your hands dirty" said Nelo.

"Besides, I have had my fun, and I'm not the one who will send you to your grave, that's my father's job" said Nelo as he put his sword on a holster in his left hip.

Then Nelo Angelo turned around and walked away, leaving Optimus alone to think about what Nelo Angelo said to him.

Nelo Angelo then became enveloped in flames, then when they disappeared, Nelo Angelo was now Brendan once again.

He turned his head to Airachnid "Come on honey, I think that we have had our fun" said Brendan.

Airachnid nodded her head as she transformed back into a helicopter, then Brendan hopped inside, but before he closed the hatch, he looked at all the Autobots and then gave them middle finger.

Then they took off, leaving through a ground bridge, which closed behind them.

(On The Nemesis)

Brendan showed the footage of his battle with the Autobots to his father, who was grinning wildly.

"I'm so proud of you my son" said Megatron

"Thank you father, I knew you would be" said Brendan.

"But why did you leave Prime alive?" Asked Megatron

"I left him alive for you, and to strike fear into him and the other Autobots who dare to stand in the way of me, or the Decepticon Race" Said Brendan.

"Oh son, you certainly do have a way with words" said Megatron.

"Your right about that father" said Brendan.

"I think that you deserve a gift for this day, a gift that will be from a Prime" said Megatron.

(Wow, that was a difficult chapter to write, but I can't wait for the next one)

Keep Reading And Reviewing.


	9. The Power Of Primes Belongs…To Me!

(Brendan's POV)

Megatron led me to the med bay, where Knock-Out was waiting for us.

"Father, why are we here?" I asked him

"We are here because you are about to receive the first part of your gift…" said Megatron as he pointed to a fairly large test tube.

What was inside it, was something that made me excited.

Inside the tube, was a dismembered cybertronian arm, but it was about the size of my arm. it wasn't the fact that it was cybertronian…

…it was the fact that it was the arm of a Prime.

"The first rule of conquering, why have one when you can have two" said Megatron.

"That's for me? I'm going to wield the power of Primes?" I asked my father.

"Indeed, once Knock-Out has attached it, you will receive the second part of your gift" said dad as he left the med bay.

"Well Prince Brendan, let's get this attached, now since your human, I'm going to put you under, because I need to remove your human arm and add the cybernetic Implants. Then once that's finished, I will add the appendage." Said Knock-Out as he put me onto the medical berth.

The he hooked me up to a heart monitor, "before we begin, are there any types of modifications that you want to add to your appendage?" Asked Knock-Out

"Yes, I would like you to change the colors from red and gold, to black and silver, with purple flames that glow." I said.

"I will make sure, now let's begin" he said as he injected me with knock out juice.

(Several Hours Later)

I woke up, hearing the sound of Knock-Out's voice "That's it Prince, Look into the light" said Knock-Out.

"Uhhhh, was the operation a success?" I asked the doctor.

"Why don't you see for yourself" he said as he pointed the light at my arm.

I looked down at my left arm, and smiled.

Replacing my left arm, was the arm of the Prime, it was all black with some silver. But it had purple flames that pulsated brighter and then went darker with every second.

As I looked further up my arm, I could that there was more metal then flesh. I could clearly see where Knock-Out had put the cybernetic Implants.

"Doctor, you are truly a medical genius" I said as I moved the fingers of my new arm.

"Thank you Prince Brendan, and might I add, the colors go perfect with your outfit." He said.

At that moment, Dad had entered the med bay, and when he saw my new look, he was "grinning like a fool", so to speak.

"How does it feel?" Dad asked

I moved my arm a little, its design was exactly like dads, except that mine is a different color.

"It feels great, it's going to take some getting used to, but it feels great." I said.

"Now it is time to receive the second part of your gift." He said as he walked out for a minute and then walked back in with a very large…sledgehammer?

I looked at the hammer with more detail, and I then recognized the hammer.

"The Forge Of Solus Prime" I said.

"That's right son, the time has come for you to forge your first creation. It can be any type of weapon you want, you just need to think of it and the Forge will make it." Dad explained

"Of course, you will need raw material to make your weapon, and I have tons to choose from." He said.

I could make anything I want with this hammer just by thinking it? Well, he said any type of raw material, so I think I know what I'm going to use.

"Father, do we have any Dark Energon left?" I asked him.

He smiled, "You want to make a weapon from the same material as your father? Your becoming like your father" he said as he went out of the med bay and returned with a large chunk of Dark Energon.

He then placed the Dark Energon on the table.

I pulled out Yamato and put it on the table, then dad handed me the Forge.

With my super strength lifted the hammer.

The second my cybertronian arm touched the grip of the hammer, it sparked and crackled to life. Multiple gears and parts began to move inside the hammer.

I held the Forge into the air, nothing would stop us now.

"At last, The Power Of The Primes Belongs…To Me!" I said as I picked up a piece of Dark Energon and put it on the Yamato.

Readied the Forge, then brought the hammer down on the Yamato, it made a loud bang, but I didn't damage the sword.

I lifted it into the air, then hit the sword again, and again and again. Until I could see that it was finished.

I put the sword aside and grabbed the chunk of Dark Energon, then I brought the hammer down on it, every time I smashed the Dark Energon, I could see it go from a chunk of corrupted rock, to a weapon of my liking.

When I finally finished both weapons, I handed the Forge back to dad, and then I took my first creation of the table.

The Yamato had a complete makeover, it's blade was now completely made from Dark Energon, and it now had some jagged edges on the blade, the sheath had been redesigned as well to fit the blade.

"This weapon will win countless battles that are soon to come." I said as materialized the blade back into my body.

I then grabbed the second sword off the table and looked at my new weapon.

It looked like dad's Dark Star Saber, but with one slight modification. The handle on the sword could be revved, which will spray flammable propellant onto the blade, which will increase the attack power of the sword.

"I will call my creation the Dark Nephilim Star Saber, slayer of Primes, Autobots and anyone on this pathetic planet who dares stand in the way of Lord Megatron and Prince Brendan: The rightful rulers of the universe!" I boomed.

My dad smiled, and he rubbed a talons on my back.

"I will always treasure this moment, for today is a most historical day in Decepticon history" he said as we both headed for the bridge.

(Well, looks like the Autobots are really screwed this time)

Keep Reading And Reviewing, I will update soon.


	10. Revenge Phase I: Darby Family

(3rd POV)

Jack had finished his shift at K.O. Burger, and was walking home, usually his guardian Optimus would come and pick him up, but he had been caught up in an incident that had involved Brendan.

He was around the corner to his street, when he saw smoke, and it was on his street…

…and near his home.

He ran and saw that his worst fears have been realized…

…his house was on fire.

"MOM!" He screamed as he tried to get into the house, but it collapsed in on itself.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he got down on his knees.

He was going to cry, but the sound of a throaty engine caught his attention.

Suddenly a car burst from the wreckage of the Darby home, and skid into the street.

The Car in question was a Black And Silver Striped Shelby GT500 KR Mustang with Amber Strobe Lights humming on its grill.

"Kade?" He asked the car.

The mustang seemed to growl in response, as if it were a tiger preparing to pounce on its prey.

Jack backed away fearfully as the car started to buck forward with every rev of its engine.

The Car's interior light turned on and what was inside made Jack go pale.

Strapped from shoulder to toe with a seatbelt was June Darby, her face had be scratched multiple times, showing a good amount of blood.

"MOM!" He yelled as he headed for the car, but a hail of gunfire blocked his path.

"Ah, Ah, Ah… you didn't say please" said a familiar voice.

Jack turned his head and saw Brendan walking towards him, but his appearance had been altered completely.

"Bre…Bre…Brendan? What happened to you? We have been looking for you for two months, where have you been?" Jack asked

Brendan shrugged his shoulder "around" he said Jack looked down at Brendan's left arm.

"Brendan!? What happened to your arm?" He asked

Brendan lifted up his cybertronian arm and made a fist.

"Oh this, I find that it grants me certain advantages, such as the use of The Forge Of Solus Prime" he said as he smirked.

Jack made a confused face

"The Forge? But the Forge is in possession of the cons." He said, but then Brendan took his human arm and pointed to the left shoulder of his jacket.

"Jack, who do you think I have been with for the past two months?" Brendan asked Jack grinning.

Jack then thought about what he just said, then he put the pieces together.

Brendan had become a Decepticon.

"No… you… you joined up with the Decepticons?" He asked.

Brendan nodded as he took his cybertronian arm and grabbed something from his back, a giant purple blade.

"What is that?" He asked as he backed away some more.

"One of my first creations, fashioned from the very blood of unicron, and from the very blood of Nephilim. I call it the Dark Nephilim Star Saber…" he said as he got in into a battle ready position

"…slayer of Primes, Humans and anyone who gets in the Lord Megatron and Prince Brendan!" He said as he charged at Jack.

Jack dodged Brendan's stinger, but Brendan doubled back and punched Jack across the face with his Prime Arm.

Jack started to bleed, his lip was split, his nose was broken and his head hurt.

"Why are you doing this?" Jack asked Brendan

"You got to go to cybertron, you got to give Optimus his memories back, it should have been me, HIS OWN SON!" Brendan said as he punched Jack in the face, rendering him unconscious.

Brendan then grabbed Jack and dragged him to KARR, where he threw him in the back seat and drove off.


	11. Revenge Phase II: Miko Nakadai

(3rd POV)

Miko had been on edge ever since Jack and his mom went missing. She was terrified to find out that his house had burned down as well and feared that she would be next.

She made it to her street when she heard the throaty growl of an engine coming up behind her.

She turned and saw a Black And Silver Striped Shelby GT500 KR Mustang with Yellow Strobe Lights humming on the grill coming at her. It's engine sounded like the engine from the movie The Car.

It made her shiver in fear.

The song "Kill Everybody" By: Skrillix was blasting from the cars speakers.

The mustang pulled up along side her and the passenger side door opened.

Revealing a familiar face.

"Miss me Miko?" Said Brendan

"BRENDAN!" She squealed as she leaped into the car and hugged him.

"Dude, I'm digging the new look!" She said as she took out her Razor and snapped a picture of him.

"I aim to please" he said as the door to the Mustang closed.

The Mustang pulled out of the neighborhood and onto the streets of Jasper, Nevada.

"So what happened to you? We last saw you when prime got the Star Saber?" Asked Miko

"The cons kidnapped me and I was stuck on the nemesis for a few months, I managed to give the guard the slip and escape through a ground bridge." He said as the Mustang increased speed.

She looked at his arm "what happened to your right arm?" She asked.

"Ol bucket head decided to pull Turkish law on me and cut my fucking arm off, I found this arm in a junk pile on the nemesis." Brendan said.

"But enough about me, what has been going on with you guys while I have been missing?

Miko looked out the window " Did you hear Jack and his mom are missing?" Asked Miko.

Brendan was quiet for about the next five seconds.

Brendan sighed "yeah, I heard, his house burned down as well" he said

"I think the Decepticons are behind it, no one at school would do this. Plus when I looked at the house, there were tire tracks coming out of the house." She explained

"Yeah that's a very good find, but you better make sure to keep that information to yourself. There aren't that many people around here you can trust." Brendan said.

The way Brendan said that made Miko curious.

"Hey Miko, could you grab my jacket? It's in the back seat." Brendan asked.

"Sure" she said.

She reached into the back seat, where Brendan's jacket sat, and brought it up on her lap.

She started to look at the jacket, to see if there were any holes or tears

There was not a single tear, or any type of damage. Almost like the jacket was brand new.

She looked at the jacket's left shoulder and she froze up in fear.

Sewn into the left shoulder where the Autobot insignia used to be…

…was a Decepticon kinghead (insignia).

Miko reached for her phone and began to flip it open but suddenly, her seatbelt started to snake around her body. This action made Miko drop her phone.

She struggled to get out of the seatbelts, but they were on tight.

Brendan took Miko's phone and looked at her.

"Sorry, Babe. But looks like you and I are going on a little trip, To the Nemesis." Said Brendan as he floored it.

Miko screamed as loud as she could, but the Mustang's engine were louder then her voice.

A ground bridge opened up in front of them and Brendan, KARR, along with his hostage, drove right through it.

The Miko's screams could no longer be heard as the swirling green portal closed behind them.

(First it was the Darby Family, now he has Miko. Who's next?)

Keep Reading And Reviewing.

Nephilim Prime 115 Signing Off… For Now.


	12. Finding Answers

(3rd POV)

(Autobot Base)

It has now been three full weeks since the Darby Family, and Miko have been missing. And the Autobots knew that the Decepticons were behind it.

The Autobots were working overtime searching for their human friends, along with trying to figure out how to get Brendan back to normal.

Bulkhead and Arcee had just returned from Washington D.C., they were looking in every state in the U.S. along with the rest of the world.

"We still can't find them" said Arcee as she sighed.

"Well, you think you are having trouble, I am still trying to figure out how we can get Brendan back to his normal self." Said Ratchet.

"How bout the next time we see him, we just grab him and bring him back here? Then we could figure out how to fix him from there." Explained Bulkhead.

Ratchet then smacked Bulkhead over the helm with a wrench.

"Okay 1: That would never work, 2: With Brendan's increased power, he would literally tear this base in apart like tissue paper" said Ratchet.

"Did you check his quarters? Cause maybe their could be something In there that could give us a clue?" Asked Smokescreen

"I already did, there was nothing. The only thing that I found was a large black trunk that was locked. I tried to open it but the thing is impermeable, something inside the trunk is emanating a protective shield" explained Ratchet.

Bring the case here, and we will try to open it" said Kade

(I know this one was short, but I had to put an Autobot chapter in sometime)

Nephilim Prime 115 Signing Off…For Now.


	13. Taste The Blood (Learning The Truth)

(On The Nemesis)

(3rd POV)

On the Brig of the Decepticon Warship, Jack and June Darby were trying to find a way out.

The doors slid open and Brendan walked in, his purple eyes glowed brightly in the dimmed room.

He turned to Jack "Ah, there's the kid of the hour, you enjoying your stay?" Brendan asked Jack, who tried to get up and punch him, but suddenly a sword blocked his path…and it wasn't Brendan's.

Jack turned and saw a figure in a black suit of Armor, his helmet had horn on the top, and there was a line visor that was red as blood. In his hand was a sword that had an Angel wing on the hilt, and in his other hand was a shield with the Nephilim Insignia on it.

"Jack, I would like meet Alto Angelo, one of my newest creations." Brendan said as he gave a hand gesture to the Black Knight.

Alto Angelo put his sword down by his side and stepped next to Brendan.

Brendan then looked at Alto Angelo "Bring me the female" Brendan said.

Alto Angelo then snapped his metallic fingers and 4 more knights appeared behind him, these ones were different though.

The 4 knights had shining grey armor, their helmet's horns were a little shorter then Alto Angelo's. They also had the same shield as Alto Angelo. In their other hand was a large purple lance, which had black flames on them.

Their visors were a dark blue.

"This is Alto Angelo's predecessors, you will know them as Bianco Angelo" said Brendan.

2 Bianco Angelos walked over to June, then grabbed her arms and dragged her over to Brendan.

"Don't hurt her" growled Jack

"Jack, I can't hit a woman. I may be evil, but I'm still a gentleman." Said Brendan.

But that doesn't mean that I can't kick the shit out of you." Said Brendan as he he manifested the Beowulf Shin Guards on both his feet, and a single Gilgamesh Gauntlet on his human arm.

(Music: Vergil Battle Theme 1)

He then approached Jack and punched him in the gut. Jack keeled over and cried in pain.

Brendan bent down to Jack "Oh I'm sorry, Does that hurt? Cause it looked like it does?" He whispered.

Brendan then took his Prime Arm and started to repeatedly punch Jack in the face.

June cried as she witnessed the one boy she considered a close friend, beating the living hell out of her son.

"You should have seen this coming, Jack." Brendan said as he threw Jack across the room.

Blood ran down Jacks side as he cried in agonizing pain.

"You know, back in my Dimension, I was always growing up on the streets, living in the slums. You enjoyed a comfortable life.…

…look who's on top now! You don't belong anywhere, guess that's why your here" Brendan said as he walked over and kicked Jack with his Shin Guard.

" When I was with the Autobots, you would always come to me to help solve your problems, with Vince, With Sierra, with everything! But when I finally put him behind bars, and got you and Sierra together, YOU TOOK ALL THE CREDIT! You just sat there, smiled and took all the fame, while I had gotten nothing…

…I had gone through hell and back to give you the perfect high school life. And yet I got nothing!" Brendan yelled as he grabbed Jack and shoved him into the wall.

Brendan gave Jack the darkest stare he could muster , then kicked him one last time, before Jack went unconscious. Then he turned to Alto Angelo "Get him medical treatment. And bring the female to my quarters" Brendan said as he started to wipe the blood off of his Prime Arm.

The two Bianco Angelo's dragged a kicking and screaming June Darby out of the Brig and down the hall.

Then Brendan followed, "Time to play with my new little sex toy" said Brendan as he licked his lips with ecstasy.

(Oh Boy, looks like Brendan is about to get naughty with Mrs. Darby…By force)

Keep Reading And Reviewing

Nephilim Prime 115 Signing Off…For Now


	14. Arcee Learns The Truth

(Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know, that this chapter will not have any lemony stuff, I will add that in the next one)

(3rd POV)

Megatron, Brendan, and Soundwave were all on the bridge of the Nemesis, because they were talking about recent events.

And they were waiting for the faceless TIC to decode the next set of coordinates.

"Did you see the look on Prime's face? When his precious Star Saber shattered like glass." Said Megatron.

"Oh yeah, I saw it. And it was fucking hilarious!" Said Brendan, who began to laugh at the memory, Soundwave had sent him a video of the fight between Megatron and Optimus yesterday.

Megatron then turned to his son "So, how are our "guest" doing so far?" Asked Megatron.

Brendan smiled and lifted up his Prime Arm, there was blood on the fist and knuckle part of the arm, there was also some on the flames.

Megatron grinned "You are becoming more and more like more like your father every day." He said.

"Jack tried to escape, but my newest creations had stopped him. Out of everything I have created, Alto and Bianco Angelo are the best things I have made." Brendan said

"I am also very impressed with them as well. They are perfect warriors. Not to mention the fact that they have the ability to take flight. Our armies have now been increased in greater numbers." Said Megatron.

Suddenly the monitor beeped, and a set of coordinates flashed red.

"You have decoded the next set of Iacon coordinates?" Asked Megatron

Soundwave nodded in reply.

Megatron looked at his son "Son, why don't you and your new "Friends", retrieve the relic. I would like to see these new soldiers in action." Megatron said.

"Oh, I would be delighted to grab this relic, and if I see any Autobots…

Brendan then pulled out the Dark Nephilim Star Saber

…they will be the first to taste my blade." Brendan said.

(At The Relic's Location)

Brendan walked down a wooden dock, he had about five Alto Angelos, and twenty Bianco Angelos, they were all in position around the relic and were waiting for their master's next order.

Brendan had known that the relic was an Omega Key, and that the Autobots would be here.

Brendan then jumped up and grabbed the key, then handed it to an Alto Angelo "Bring this to Lord Megatron" Brendan said.

The Alto Angelo then took to the skys, and went back to the Nemesis.

Brendan then waited at the sight for the Autobots.

"Come to me Auto-Brats" said Brendan as he flexed the digits on his Prime Arm.

A ground bridge opened and Arcee and Bumblebee stepped out. They eyed the relic case, and then realized that it was empty

Hiding behind a large amount of rocks, Brendan activated a comm jammer.

"Ratchet come in" said Arcee, but all she received was static.

"Scrap! the comms jammed and the Omega Key is gone" said Arcee.

Then she noticed the Bianco Angelo's started to make a formation around the cliff.

They held out their spears and revved them, their engines growled like a lion, then they put up their shields in a defensive position.

"What are those things?" Asked Arcee

Then from the air, five Alto Angelo's landed in front of the Bianco Angelo's, they swong their swords around, revving them as they moved.

They then hovered in the air and encircled Arcee and Bumblebee, while the Bianco Angelos walked around them, their spears pointed at them.

"We are way outnumbered" said Arcee

"What else is new" said a male voice

The Femme and the Scout turned their heads to see Brendan walking from a pile of rocks.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't my ex-girlfriend and Step brother" Brendan said as he formed his Prime Arm into a fist.

Both Autobot's optics widened Brendan's new attachment.

"Oh baby, what did Megatron do to you?" Asked Arcee.

Brendan held up his cybertronian arm and looked at it.

"I got an upgrade, it really feels good." Said Brendan

"You miss Jack and Miko don't you? They are fun to play with, especially Mrs. Darby, she is a feisty one." Said Brendan as he licked his fangs with excitement.

"If you are wondering where they Omega Key, it is long gone by now" said Brendan

Arcee looked shocked "How do you know about the Omega Keys?" Asked Arcee

"I had heard about you going back to cybertron, and when I found out that you were going to take Kade and leave me, I ran, I ran until my feet bled." Said Brendan as his voice became filled with anger and sadness.

Bumblebee was starting to form energon tears in his optics, Brendan was the only human who understood what he went through and he turned his back on him.

"When Megatron found me, he took me in, he gave me the love and support that you never gave me, and you know what else, I also heard Ratchet telling you to find yourself a mate. That was the final push that sent me over the edge" Brendan said angrily.

Arcee just sat there and let the information sink in, she had not only hurt her mate, she drove him away to the Decepticon side. She shouldn't have listened to them.

Her body trembled at the raw hate and sadness she could feel from him, it hurt her so much.

"Well, guess what, since you made me suffer, I'm going to watch you suffer as I kill all those you hold dear, and you will get a front row seat." Said Brendan as he grinned evily.

Arcee then got down on her knees and broke down crying, "Baby Please, don't hurt them, we can work this out" she begged

Brendan shook his head "It is too late, I have made my choice, And you will regret yours." He said as his Prime Arm reached for his back.

"Talk is cheap anyway " said Brendan.

He then grabbed the handle of the Dark Nephilim Star Saber and twisted the throttle back, the sword revved with a feral growl, that sounded like an angry cougar. The blade glowed brighter with every twist of the throttle.

"You Don't Fuck With A God" yelled Brendan as he pulled out the Dark Nephilim Star Saber and charged at them.


	15. Memories Of The Past Resurface

(Sorry it took me so long to update, I had just seen Iron Man 3. And it was AWESOME!)

(3rd POV)

(Battle Music: Forza Del Destino (The Battle With Dante 2)

Brendan ran at Bumblebee, who tried to get out of the way of the Dark Nephilim Star Saber, but ended up getting slashed in the arm.

Bumblebee bleeped in pain as he was slashed in the other arm "now they match" Brendan said as he jumped and did a flying kick the Autobots chest, sending him into a rocky wall.

Brendan then grabbed Bumblebee by his leg and lifted him into the air. The helpless scout began to flail around as he tried to get free.

"Let's go for a spin" said Brendan as he began to spin his arm in a windmill motion, making Bumblebee spin along with him.

Brendan then stopped his spinning and slammed the Autobot scout into the ground, making a large Bumblebee imprint in the ground.

Bumblebee beeped and whirred for a moment before he went into stasis.

Brendan then turned to Arcee, who had not moved an inch still.

He charged at the female Autobot, his sword ready to strike.

Arcee then used her wrist blades and blocked the sword. Metal vibrating as their blades locked.

"Brendan, baby, please. Don't do this, this isn't you" said Arcee as she tried to hold her ground.

"Oh yeah, this is totally me!" Said Brendan as he pushed her blades away and jumped back.

"You brought this all on yourself" said Brendan as he lunged at Arcee and pinned her to the ground.

Arcee struggled to get free, but it was no use.

Arcee touched Brendan's shoulder and Brendan then felt a surge of energy flow to his head.

(Flashback)

(Song: I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing By Aerosmith)

Arcee and Brendan sat peacefully on top of the Autobot base, they looked out at the setting Sun.

Brendan was passionately kissing Arcee as they watched the sun go down.

"Will you love me in the morning?" Asked Brendan

Arcee giggled "Forever and Ever Babe" she said

They kissed again, and they never let eachother go.

(Flashback Ends)

Brendan looked at Arcee for a brief moment before he leapt off of her.

"Knights, let's go, we got what we came for" said Brendan as he and all the Angelo's ran through a ground bridge.

Arcee curled up into a ball and started to silently sob.


	16. A Dead Twin, Pieces To A Larger Puzzle

(3rd POV)

(On The Nemesis)

Brendan walked through the halls of the Nemesis, holding the Omega Key in the digits of his Prime Arm.

He began thinking about the battle between him and the two Autobots.

«Why did that happen when Arcee touched my shoulder?» he thought to himself

When he made it to the bridge, Megatron and his new most trusted and loyal Second In Command: Dreadwing.

Brendan didn't know much about the blue and gold Seeker, because he usually never sees him around.

He has heard from his father that Dreadwing is the twin of the deceased Skyquake, who had perished at the hands of the Autobots.

Though it was also told that Skyquake had perished under Starscream's temporary leadership.

It was during this battle that Starscream found his father, who had survived the space bridge explosion with a single shard of Dark Energon.

A shard which the traitorous Seeker yanked out of his chest, sending his father into deep coma.

The loss of Skyquake caused Starscream to take drastic measures. He used one half of the shard to resurrect Skyquake, while the other half was used on Starscream himself.

His plan though didn't go as he expected, and he ended up losing his right arm, as well as leaving a mindless Skyquake roam around in another dimension called the Shadowzone.

The young Decepticon Prince hopes that Dreadwing will never find out about that incident.

Even if he found out, he wouldn't be able to enact any revenge on Starscream anyway, due to the fact that he was dead.

Brendan cleared his throat, getting the attention of both his father and Dreadwing.

"Sorry to interrupt your discussion father, but I have returned with the Iacon Relic." Brendan said as he handed his father the Omega Key.

Megatron studied the Key for a brief moment before looking back at his son "It's identical to the one we found in Egypt, It could be a fake to throw us off track" Megatron said.

"No, I don't think so, the Autobots were fighting too desperately for it" Brendan said.

"Hmm, perhaps these are pieces to a larger puzzle?" Asked Megatron

"Perhaps they are, but we must retrieve the others and see." Said Brendan

Megatron then turned to Dreadwing "I want you to go to the new coordinates that Soundwave decoded and retrieve the next relic" Megatron ordered.

"I will head out at once, Lord Megatron" said Dreadwing as he exited the bridge.


	17. Female Nephilim

(3rd POV)

June Darby was in Brendan's Quarters, she was wearing an ankle bracelet that prevented her from leaving the room, if she attempted to leave, she would recieve a painful shock to her nervous system.

The doors to the quarters and Brendan walked in.

"Hello June, it's so good to see you, I hope your enjoying your stay" said Brendan.

June lashed out her right hand and smacked Brendan across the face, her nails scratching his cheek.

Brendan put a hand on his cheek, and looked at the blood dripping down his face.

"Big Mistake" said Brendan as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

She struggled to get out of his grip, but he was too strong.

Her eyes locked with his, and she wouldn't look away.

He crashed his lips against hers, while he ran his hand down the lower area of her waist.

June struggled to break the kiss, but her efforts were in vain, due to the fact that Brendan was ten times stronger than the average male, making her unable to do anything to stop him.

June felt an emotion that made her shiver, it wasn't fear, and it wasn't anger…

…it was lust, her hormones were lighting up like a Christmas Tree, her mind was thinking all about having sex.

That was when she began to struggle less…and she finally gave in and started to return his kiss with a more passionate one.

Mentally, Brendan was smiling, because unbeknownst to June, the first kiss that he planted, had released a chemical gas that had worked like a single Viagra pill, except it was designed for a female.

The chemical would seep into her brain, and cause her to think about nothing but sex and it would cloud her judgement while at the same time, would affect her nervous system and her hormones.

This chemical would stay in the system for hours, but could never be traced or found, it would leave the system within 42 hours.

This put June under his complete control.

Brendan let his hand travel down June's thigh, and then it went back up and he cupped her ass.

June moaned in pleasure as she allowed her hands to travel down his chest, she could feel his six pack abs, they were so well built and smooth

Brendan broke the kiss and stared deep into the eyes of June "How bad do you want me?" He asked her.

June's breath was more husky, the chemical was doing its job "I want you, very badly" she growled.

She pointed to Brendan's bed "Bed, NOW!" She barked at him.

Brendan leaped into the bed, while June began to do a striptease, since her cloths were halfway torn, destroyed and thrashed, she tore them the rest of the way off…

…revealing that she had no top or panties.

She also had hair around her womanhood, but none near it.

She also had the largest breast that he has ever seen. They were a B-Cup+.

She then pounced onto the bed and kissed him some more, while removing his denim jeans.

When they came off, she was face to face with Brendan's hard erection. The sight of it made her drool.

She started by licking the tip of his cock, causing a little Pre-Cum to drip out, then she went and swallow the clock whole.

She bobbed her head up and down, her soft lips were like baby skin rubbing on his manhood.

"Oh yeah" he groaned as his hips started to buck.

She stopped sucking and looked at him while she placed her right hand on his shaft and began to jerk it "you like that, I bet you do" she teased as she started to suck his cock while she jerked it.

Brendan could feel the cum rising out of his testicles and up his shaft.

"June, I'm gonna cum!" He said

June sucked even faster and harder, making the Cum travel faster "AHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed as June stopped sucking and watched his cock spasm before shooting a white creamy load onto her face.

She ran a few fingers down her face, and began to lick up the cum, like it was a gift from God.

She was about advance on him, when a bunch of tendrils shot out of the bed, wrapping her body up.

She struggled to break free, but every time she tried, it increased its grip on on her.

"The more you struggle, the tighter those tendrils will get" he said.

Brendan began to put his cloths back on "Mrs. Darby, you know better than to trust me." He said.

"But why?" She asked

"I needed to relive some tension, and I knew you wouldn't resist, I could see it" he said.

"Besides, your the perfect candidate" he said.

"For what?" She asked

"Your going to be the second hybrid to join me" he said.

"You mean I'm going to be like you?" She asked with panic in her voice.

"That's right doll, your going to become a Techno-Organic Nephilim" he said.

June was now really afraid, she was going to become a monster like him.

"I'm human, you can't change me" she said.

Brendan smirked "Ah, but that's where your wrong, you see, the sperm you so carelessly swallowed, was filled with little robotic nanites, that are encoded with my DNA." He said.

June began to turn pale.

"Even as we speak, the nanites are beginning to rewrite your genetic code, changing every single strand of DNA, the only thing the nanites can't effect are appearance." He explained.

June was now shaking with fear.

"You will still look the same on the outside, but you will be different in the inside, not only that, after the transformation is complete, I'm also going to do a Dark Energon Transfusion, which will make you completely under my control." He said as he got close to her face.

"You will be the first female Nephilim, and the future of Cybertronian and Nephilim kind." He said.

Brendan then snapped his fingers and KARR walked in.

"You called, my Lord" he said.

"Bring Mrs. Darby to Knock-Out's Med Bay, it is time for a part of my dream to become a reality" he said.

KARR walked forward and removed June from the tendrils, then he walked out of Brendan's Quarters and headed to the Med Bay, with Brendan following him.

(Well, I had to do some 're-editing, but now hopefully this will make some sense to some of you who were a little confused)


	18. Nephilim Couple

(Hey guys, I re-edited the last chapter, so hopefully it will help make some sense with June's new appearance)

(3rd POV)

(On The Nemesis)

Jack and Miko were in a cell together in the brig, both of them were severely beaten and bruised.

The Room was not well lit, so the light in their cell was dim.

It wasn't the pain that was bothering them at the moment, it was the fact that neither of them have seen in 4 days from Brendan's last visit.

Jack sat in the corner of the cell, deep in thought.

There were so many unanswered questions to how Brendan, the very person who has saved their lives countless times, became so corrupted and twisted in just 2 months.

Just then the door to entrance of the brig opened and Brendan walked to the cell where the two teenagers were held.

His purple eyes illuminated their cell, but it wasn't bright enough to light the cell.

"Hello Jack, Miko. Are you having fun?" Brendan asked them.

"Is that a rhetorical question? Cause I really don't want to answer it" said Miko.

Brendan chuckled "oh, that's funny, but let me cut to the chase, I bet you both are wondering where dear old Mrs. Darby has been?" Brendan asked them.

This made Jack rise out his corner and walk up to the bars "If you've hurt her, I will never forgive you" snarled Jack.

Brendan laughed "Jackson, your in no position to threaten me, and you are no match for me anyway" he said.

"To answer your question, no I haven't hurt ." He said.

"Then where is she?" Jack yelled

Brendan turned his head to the door of the brig "You can come in now, honey" he said.

The door opened and a slender figure walked in.

From a distance, Jack and Miko could clearly tell that the slender figure was female.

When she came into the light, Jack and Miko dropped to their knees in shock and fear.

The slender female figure that was before them…

…was none other than June Darby, but she had a complete make over.

Her teal blue eyes were now a bright violet, her raven hair color now had streaks of purple running down the sides and the back of her hair. Her smile revealed dark purple fangs.

She was wearing something similar to Brendan's attire, but it was more slender and skinner.

She had a purple jacket with black interior linings, she was also wearing black denim jeans, her tank top had a Decepticon insignia on the front, she also wore steel toed combat boots.

She now had a Prime Arm just like Brendan's as well, only hers was Purple and Black with Gold flames.

"Hello Jack, did you miss your mommy?" She asked her son, venom dripping from her voice.

"Mom!? What happened to you?" Asked Jack

"Let's just say that she is now on the winning team" Brendan said.

(What do you think? Review to let me know)


	19. Does It Hurt?

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Transformers Prime, DMC: Devil May Cry (Or The Other 5 Games), Or Knight Rider.

(3rd POV)

Jack stared in horror at the sight of his mother, she looked like an entirely different person.

"What did you do to her?" Jack asked Brendan.

"I gave her the power that she rightfully deserved. She is now a full fledged member of the Decepticon Army, she is also now one of my kind" he said.

"You mean she's…" he didn't want to finish his sentence.

"That's right Jack, your mother is now a Techno-Organic Nephilim like me, but she is different" he said

"As you know, I can wield demonic weaponry and have demonic abilities, but your mother is the Angel side of the Nephilim Species, she can wield Angelic weaponry and she has the abilities of an Angel." He explained to him.

"But she is loyal to me, and only me, she has free will, but she will never leave my side" he said.

Jack dropped to his knees, the tears began to well up in his eyes.

Brendan got close to the bars and then looked at Jack "How does it feel? To have someone you hold dear ripped away from you?" He asked him.

Jack stopped looking at the floor and turned his gaze towards Brendan, his eyes filled with hurt, and anger.

This time Miko stepped forward and got in Brendan's face, well as close as the cell bars could get to him.

"Why do you have to do this to us? We didn't do anything to you!" She yelled at him.

"Lies! You both have caused a good amount of damage when your with the Autobots!" Brendan yelled back at her.

Miko was silent.

"You don't believe me? Well let's review…

…You have disobeyed orders, deliberately put yourself in danger, you put Jack and Raf in danger, you put your own guardian in danger as well as the other Autobots, you also destroyed valuable medical equipment that Ratchet would have most likely needed and said medical equipment is irreplaceable. The list is endless" he said as June began to rub her hand on his back, to help relieve the stress.

Miko knew that Brendan was right, she would literally endanger everyone around her because she wanted to watch the bots fight, she didn't realize that though until now.

"Now from your silence, I can tell that you know that I'm right?" He asked.

Miko stayed silent.

"Good, I hope you will learn something from what I told you today" he said as he stepped away from their cell.

He motioned June to come to him "Come on babe, let's go. We've done enough damage for now, let's give them some time for it to sink in" he said.

"Right away" she said as she joined up with Brendan and they both exited the brig.

Both Jack and Miko began to silently sob as the doors closed.


	20. Finding Hope

Location: Outside Of Jasper, Nevada: Autobot Outpost Omega-One (A.K.A. Autobot Base)

(3rd POV)

The Autobots were now working harder than ever, this time on one objective: To return Brendan back to normal.

Ratchet was working on trying to get the black trunk open, he had no luck so far.

Optimus stayed up for days on end, studying data pads that were in Brendan's Quarters.

Most of the data pads were about Demonology (The Study Of Demons), Sparda and his sons, the Nephilim race, and anything that would be useful to help the Autobots in succeeding in their mission.

Optimus was currently studying one pad that he had found to be very interesting.

It was about the Sword Of Sparda, which was the main weapon for Sparda. When he saw an image the sword, he was very intrigued. The blade looked bulky and cumbersome to hold, but could deal devastating damage to its opponent.

The location of the sword was what he was curious about, it says that it was had been in possession of Brendan's Uncle Dante, who has been long since dead, and was supposed to have been passed on to Brendan.

Just then he received a comm link from Ratchet,

::Optimus, I need you in the command center:: he said

::I'm on my way:: Optimus responded back as he got up and headed for the command center.

"Ratchet, what's the status of opening the trunk?" Optimus asked as he walked into the command center.

"I still can't get it open, the only progress I have made is that when I was studying the trunk, this inscription had appeared." He said as he pointed to a glowing set of words.

Optimus looked down at the inscription which said "I Am The Light That Will Overpower The Darkness, I Am Only Loyal To Those Give Me Their Heart And Swear Their Eternal Loyalty To Me"

Optimus then touched the trunk and he felt a surge of energy run through his body.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Asked Ratchet

"I'm fine, but I can sense the presence of someone through the Matrix" he said.

Suddenly he went still and didn't move.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Asked Ratchet.

Optimus didn't respond.

"Optimus!" Yelled Ratchet.

(In Optimus's Mind)

Optimus found himself in a dark void, then a light flashed.

"Optimus Prime, we have been watching over you for some time, and we are here to help you" a male voice said.

"Who are you?" Asked Optimus

"I am Sparda" the voice said

"Why do you help me?" Optimus asked

"There is a corrupt soul in the Sparda bloodline, one that needs to be cleansed of the darkness that resides within" Sparda said.

"It's Brendan isn't it?" Asked Optimus

"You are correct, I need you to rid of the darkness that he now possesses" Sparda said.

"How?" Optimus asked

"The Sword Of Sparda, it will guide you in your quest. Please save our bloodline, so we can keep this world safe from darkness" Sparda said.

"I will, I promise you" said Optimus.


	21. New Toys For A Dark Mate

(Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I had to go to a rally for my YMCA)

Location: Somewhere Over The Atlantic Ocean:

On The Decepticon Warship Designated As "The Nemesis".

(3rd POV)

Inside Brendan's Quarters, Brendan was currently working on another project.

On the work tables, was four sets of blueprints, each schematic a different design.

Though this project wasn't for him, his father, or the Decepticon Army…

…This project was for June.

If these projects were to become a reality, he would need to use the Forge Of Solus Prime.

Brendan then got up and headed down to the Bridge.

If Brendan even wanted to use the Forge, he would need permission from his father.

(A few hours later)

After getting the OK from his father, Brendan began to pound away with the Forge on another large hunk of Dark Energon.

When the weapons were finished, Brendan was grinning.

The first weapon was a Sword, it was a Broadsword with a charcoal black blade, the hilt of the blade was the head of a Demonic Bat, the sides of the head had a pair of bat wings on them.

This was the dark version of the sword Alastor, which was the sword of the thunder demon that was in his possession when he was with the Autobots.

Whoever used this blade would be lightning fast, and would be able to become the thunder demon.

The second weapon was a pair of gauntlets that were shaped like the heads of Demonic wolves, the fingers and hand part could be seen inside the mouth of the gauntlets, they were both black with purple in some areas.

These were the dark counterparts of the Ifrit gauntlets, which had the power brutally burn its opponent to ashes, it would also cause serious dings to cybertronian armour.

It's user would be able to turn into the fire demon.

The final two weapons were a set of pistols that resembled modified M911's, one was Steele Black, The other was Pearl White, each one was outfitted with self generating ammunition, so it would would not have to be reloaded.

Their names were Luce and Ombre.

"Time to go and give my honey her new toys" Brendan said as he exited the room with his girlfriend's new weapons.


	22. Where There's Smoke, There's Pain

(On The Nemesis)

(3rd POV)

Brendan roamed through the halls of the Nemesis, he was having trouble sleeping because of the frequent flash back that he saw during his battle with the Two-Wheeler and the Scout.

"What does this mean?" He asked himself

Just then he got a Comm from Megatron

::Son, I need you to come to the Med Bay Immediately:: Megatron said.

::I'm on my way, father:: Brendan said.

(In The Med Bay Of The Nemesis)

Brendan walked into the Medical Bay and saw both his father and Knock-Out there as well.

"You wanted to see me father?" Brendan asked

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that we have the final Iacon Relic, though this one is a little hard to… acquire" Megatron said.

"What's wrong? Is it booby trapped or something?" Asked Brendan

"Why don't you see for yourself" said Megatron as he gestured a servo towards one of the Medical Berths.

Brendan walked over to see a figure laying on the medical berth, and it was a very familiar bot.

On the berth, bound by stasis clamps, was Smokescreen.

Brendan smirked

"Smokescreen is the final Iacon Relic?" Asked Brendan

"No, the relic is inside of him" said Knock-Out

"Oh, and I was brought here why?" Brendan asked.

"Because I want you to extract the relic from him while he watches" said Megatron.

Brendan began to chuckle "This is a good plan, and it was a good idea to let me have some fun" said Brendan.

Just then, Smokescreen started to stir, and wake up.

Knock-Out walked up to the Autobot rookie and began to knock on his helm.

"Wakey, Wakey" said Knock-Out.

Smokescreen's optics fluttered open and he saw where he was.

"Decepti-Creeps, let me go!" He yelled.

"No, your going anywhere, because it seems I have acquired the final Iacon Relic" said Megatron.

"You must be mistaken, you got the wrong guy" said Smokescreen.

Just then Soundwave walked forward and showed an image of Smokescreen that had appeared when the final coordinates were decoded.

Smokescreen was shocked and scared.

"Nope, it appears I have the right guy" said Megatron.

Smokescreen then looked down at Brendan "Brendan" said Smokescreen.

" Well, Well, If it isn't Destiny's Child" said Brendan as he approached the berth, then he jumped onto it.

"Arrogance and Pride, A tragic combination, it causes a Bot to make mistakes…" Brendan looked at his father, who nodded, then Brendan got onto Smokescreen's chest.

"…Like this" said Brendan as he activated a single Gilgamesh Gauntlet and brought it down onto the chest of Smokescreen.

The gauntlet's sharp claws punctured Smokescreen's armour, causing the Autobot to wince in pain.

Brendan then started to squeeze, the metal began crushing under the pressure of the squeeze, this made Smokescreen cry in pain.

Now that the metal was weaker, Brendan then yanked off the crushen metal piece off of Smokescreen's chest completely.

Smokescreen screamed as the pain rushed through his recepters.

Energon began to leak from the big gaping wound in his chest.

"Brendan…please…don't do…this" begged Smokescreen.

Brendan just simply ignored the pleading Autobot.

Brendan then dug his hand into the wound and moved his hand around.

"Hey, get your hands out of my gears!" Said Smokescreen

Brendan then felt something and began to yank it out.

And when Brendan's hand was out…the final relic was in his hand.

"This so going on my Facebook wall!" Said Brendan.

Brendan than handed the relic to Megatron and He wiped his gauntlet of the energon that was on it.

Brendan then headed for the exit, but stopped and turned to Megatron and Knock-Out "Do with him what you want, I have had my fun" Brendan said as he walked out of the Med Bay.


	23. Learning What Is True And What Isn't

(On The Nemesis)

(3rd POV)

Inside Brendan's Quarters, Brendan was fast asleep, with June lying her head on top of Brendan's chest, she was asleep as well.

A blanket covered their bodies to keep them warm, due to the fact that the Nemesis has no heater.

Brendan's head was moving from left to right, his closed eyes tightened shut more.

Brendan was having a really bad dream.

(Brendan's Dream)

Brendan's eyes opened to see nothing but a dark void.

"Where am I?" Brendan asked himself

Suddenly two bright lights flashed on, one light was blue while the other one was red.

"Brendan Sparda Prime, We have been watching you for a long time." A voice said.

"And you have done a great job in keeping our blood line alive" A second voice said.

"Who are you?" Brendan asked

"I Am Primus, The God Of All Cybertronians." Primus said.

"And I Am Your Great Uncle Sparda, The Legendary Dark Knight" Sparda said.

"Why have you called me here?" Brendan asked.

"You have gone astray from the path of peace and justice" Primus said.

"And you are taking the lives of those you swore to protect from any form of evil" said Sparda.

"You have also hurt the lives of the people you once cared for." Said Primus.

"If your talking about the Autobots, good. Because they were planning to desert me for Cybertron!" Brendan said, his voice rising slightly.

"You thought they were going to leave you? Why did you run away telling your father? Or even your mate?" Asked Primus.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Brendan.

"Your mind has been filled with lies and falsehoods that had put you on the path to darkness." Said Sparda.

"And for too long we have watched Prime's and Nephilim fall to their greed and pride, but you, your wisdom and courage has transformed the lives around you" said Primus

"If what your saying is true, then how do I get back on the right path?" Asked Brendan.

"Your path will open up for you when the time is right" said Sparda.

"I don't think they would let me come back, after what I have done to them" said Brendan

"They will, in time" said Primus

Just then a bright light flashed into Brendan's eyes and then the darkness claimed him.

(Back In The Real World)

Brendan's eyes snapped open and he saw that he was back on the Nemesis.

"Could what they said be true? Am I really do I the right thing?" Brendan asked himself.

"I don't know what to believe anymore" Brendan said.

Brendan looked down at his Prime Arm, and thought about what he was really doing, all this had happened because he was so blinded by his pain, hatred and anger towards his family, his REAL family. What was he really fighting towards?

"What Am I Fighting For? I don't even know what I am fighting towards anymore" He said.

Brendan then realized something that will change everything.

"What have I done? I have become a monster, and I have hurt everyone around me, I have caused major problems" Brendan said to himself.

"Problems that, In time, I intend to fix" said Brendan as his Prime Arm made a fist.

"I must make everything right again, no matter the cost, no matter the sacrifice, I Will Make Everything Right!" Brendan said.


	24. Rescue Phase I: Jack And Miko

Op(On The Nemesis)

(3rd POV)

Brendan pounded away with the Forge Of Solus Prime on a new weapon that would help him in his attempt to right those who he has wronged.

When he was finished, he looked at his new creation with pride.

"It's time to fight back, And show the Decepticons who to truly fear." Brendan said.

(In The Brig)

Jack and Miko were being guarded by 3 Vehicons, and 2 Insecticons. They were literally scared for their lives.

Just then the doors to the Brig were blown right off.

A pair of Amber optics lit up through the smoke.

A Vehicon walked up to the smoke and pulled out his weapon.

"FIRE" a voice yelled as a barrage of lasers flew through the smoke and hit the Vehicon.

Each blast tore through the Vehicon like tissue paper.

The last shot hit the Vehicon straight in the head, blowing it apart.

The figure then walked through the smoke and what was seen was very shocking.

It was a cybertronian, but it was more bulky and more robotic then the cybertronians that Jack and Miko had seen.

Its chest was ruby red, while its arms and legs were sky blue as well as its helm.

Its optics were Amber, but they were filled with kindness, protection, determination and leadership.

On its chest was the insignia of the Autobots.

"Who are you?" asked the Insecticon

"Your worst nightmare" the bot said locked both his hands together and pointed them forward.

A large multicolored ball of energy came out from the barrels of the bots wrist and tore through the Insecticon, who fell over and went offline.

The 2 remaining Vehicons and the 1 Insecticon charged at the bot, who ran at them.

The picked up the Vehicon by his head and threw him into the other Vehicon and the Insecticon, then he fired another ball of energy at them.

The ball impacted with the three Decepticons and they blew apart into pieces.

The bot then walked up to Jack and Miko, then he blasted their cell apart.

He then extended his open servo to them "Climb on" the bot said.

They both hesitated for a moment, but then climbed onto his servo.

The bot then ran out of the brig.

"Thanks for the save man, who are you" asked Jack

"Lets just say, that I've finally seen the light" the bot said.

Jack's eyes widened "Brendan!?" Asked Jack

The bot nodded

Brendan then stopped running and put the two down.

"This is going to take us too long" he said.

"TRANSFORM!" Brendan said as he began to fold and shift into his vehicle mode.

Brendan was now a red and blue futuristic truck that had a trailer with tank treads.

The door opened "get in" he said.

Jack and Miko climbed into the truck, the door then closed and the sped off.

The truck then made it to the top of the ship, but stopped at the edge.

"You kids might want to hold on" Brendan said as he sped forward off the edge.

Jack and Miko screamed as the truck flew through the air.


	25. Rescue Phase I: Complete

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Armada, DMC: Devil May Cry, Or Knight Rider

(3rd POV)

Brendan flew through the air, with Jack and Miko inside his cab.

"BRENDAN, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Screamed Jack as he held on to his seat for dear life.

"No, well just a little" Brendan said.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Screamed Miko as he closed her eyes.

"No, we're not" said Brendan.

"We are currently falling from fifty thousand feet in the air, how will we not be dead?" Asked Jack.

"Because of this, trailer: disconnect and release Jetfire!" Brendan said.

The trailer disconnected and it opened, releasing a white, and red space shuttle.

"TRANSFORM!" Brendan said as he transformed, throwing Jack and Miko out of the cab.

Suddenly the space shuttle transformed into a flying cybertronian, then he began to throw a part of his chest onto Brendan's black, then he threw his weapon onto Brendan's back and he began to fly upward.

The shuttle transformer began to shift into a set of legs.

"JET CONVOY, TRANSFORM!" Brendan said as gold hands came out of his feet, and his whole body shifted around into a torso, with the white chest piece now covering the front of his body.

Brendan's torso then connected with the shuttle's legs.

A head popped out of the top and a pair of glowing red optics flashed on.

He then spun around before taking off towards the two falling teens.

He catches the two teens and he held them tight.

(At the Autobot Base)

The monitor began to beep and blare.

"Optimus, Jack and Miko's life signals have reappeared, and they are airborne." Said Ratchet.

"Can you bridge them here?" Asked Optimus

"No, the signal is moving, plus there is a third life signal that is airborne along with them." Said Ratchet.

Just then a message appeared onto the screen

"It's a message…for you Optimus" said Ratchet

Optimus stepped forward and read the message.

Optimus's optics widened

"What is it?" Asked Ratchet

"It's a message…From Brendan" said Optimus

"Brendan? Why would he contact us?" Asked Ratchet.

"Because he has freed Jack and Miko, and is sending us coordinates so that we can retrieve them" said Optimus.

"This has got to be some sort of trick" said Ratchet

"I might be, old friend, but I will go just to be sure" said Optimus.

"Very well, I can't go against your orders, but at least bring some back-up with you." Asked Ratchet.

"I will" said Optimus.

(In the middle of the desert)

A ground bridge opened and Optimus, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee came out.

Optimus looked around, "These are the coordinates that we were supposed to meet at, where is he?" Asked Optimus.

Suddenly the sound of jet engines filled the air.

All optics focused at the sky as a figure began to fly towards them.

As it hovered, dust and dirt flew everywhere, blinding all the Autobots for a moment.

The sounds of peds hitting the ground were heard.

The dust settled and they saw what landed.

Standing in front of them was a cybertronian, he was red, white and blue with some gold on him.

His legs had rockets on the bottom, and on his waist was a red handheld blaster.

His red optics made it hard to tell if he was a Decepticon.

But his chest was sporting the Autobot Insignia.

In his servos were Jack and Miko, they were bruised, scratched, bleeding and very weak.

The Autobots activated their blasters and aimed them at the bot.

The red and white mech focused his optics on Optimus.


	26. Doing What's Right: Part I

(3rd POV)

"Optimus, permission to engage the target?" Asked Wheeljack

Optimus turned to the wrecker "That will not be needed" said Optimus, who turned back to the red mech.

"Hand over the children" said Optimus

The mech walked closer to Optimus, who made his hands into a cup shape.

The mech then gently dropped the kids into the Prime's hand, then he stepped back.

Optimus then placed the kids into Bulkheads hands.

The mech then made a go away gesture "Leave us" the mech said in Brendan's voice.

"I wish to speak with the prime alone" Brendan said.

"Ratchet, I'm sending the others back" said Optimus.

The rest of the Autobots ran through a bridge and it closed.

The mech then got down on its knees, and the chest compartment opened up, revealing Brendan, who's limbs were hooked up to the red mech's exterior limbs.

Brendan then hopped out.

Optimus looked at his son, something was different about his appearance.

The purple linings with his jacket had red spots showing all over, his hair was going from grey and purple to silver.

His right eye was now a blood red, while the other was still purple.

His right arm was a shocker

Instead of a human arm, it was an arm of a deceased Prime, like the one that Megatron has, except that it was black and silver with purple flames.

Up his arm were cybernetic Implants, they looked like they were placed surgically.

«Megatron will pay for this» Optimus thought as he gritted his denta.

Brendan walked up to Optimus, and looked at him, his eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

"Optimus, I'm…so…sorry, I know what I did was wrong…But I have seen the light again, and I now know I must come back…to my real family" Brendan said as the tears began to fall.

Optimus walked up and picked up his son, and held him close to his spark.

"Oh my son, I missed you so much, I thought that I was going to lose you again" he said as a single energon tear dripped off his face plate.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you were going to leave me?" Brendan said as he snuggled into his father's armour.

"If I left you, I would never forgive myself, I want you to come with me back to cybertron" Optimus said.

"I will never hurt you like that again, now let's get you home" Optimus said.

"Wait, I have to get Smokescreen and June, I have to" Brendan said as he hopped out of Optimus's arms and landed back on the ground.

"We will get them later, I need you to come home" Optimus said.

"I need to do this dad, trust me" said Brendan.

Optimus looked at his son for a moment then he nodded "I trust you, but be careful" said Optimus as he left through a ground bridge.

Brendan then hopped back into the red and white mech and the chest compartment closed, then the mech took off to the sky.


	27. Pull Me From The Fire

(3rd POV)

Brendan returned to the Nemesis, with one objective in mind: To rescue both Smokescreen and June.

He hid his mech suit in his personal storage unit, which resides on the flight deck. No one would dare open this unit without Brendan's knowing, not even his "Father".

Brendan made his was to the Med Bay, where Smokescreen was probably still residing.

Brendan chose to get Smokescreen first, due to the fact that he needs to make amends with the rookie Autobot for making that giant hole in his chest.

When Brendan made it to the Med Bay, he heard the sound of shifting parts, then that sound was replaced with the buzzing of a chain saw.

Brendan's eyes widened, Knock-Out was about to slice and dice Smokescreen into itty bitty bite sized Autobot pieces.

Brendan then opened the door and then saw something that made him double over in laughter.

Stuck halfway into the metal wall of the Med Bay, was Knock-Out.

But there was no Smokescreen.

Brendan then heard the sound of small pedes thumping down the hall.

Brendan exited the Med Bay and followed the sound.

About 3 minutes of following, Brendan heard the angry roar of his Uncle.

Brendan then rushed back up to the flight deck, since the Nemesis has only one ground bridge, which is controlled by Soundwave.

(The Flight Deck)

When Brendan made it to the flight deck, he ran back to his personal storage unit and got back into his mech suit, the Ruby Red optics flashing on.

Brendan peeked his helm out to see Smokescreen, surrounded by 12 Vehicons, and his Uncle.

In Smokescreen's arms, were the 2 Omega Keys that he had collected.

"I suggest you hand over those Keys, since you have nowhere to go, and your no flier" said Megatron.

Smokescreen shuffled towards the edge of the ship and did by far the most dumbest thing that anyone/bot has ever done.

Smokescreen then fell right off the edge.

Brendan smacked his helm "What a fucking moron" Brendan murmured.

Brendan then activated his thrusters and took off after the Autobot that was in free fall, zooming past the Vehicons and a shocked Megatron.

"Who in the pits of Kaon is that?" Asked Megatron as he watched the flying mech go after Smokescreen.

Smokescreen tried to use his comm link, but it wasn't working, due to the fact that Knock-Out had disabled it during his time when he was having his mind probed with the Cortical Psychic Patch.

"SCRAP! I should have thought this through" Smokescreen said.

Smokescreen turned his head to see a red and white mech, flying towards him, his chest sporting the Autobot Insignia.

The mech caught Smokescreen and began to fly away from the ship.

"Woah! Who are you?" Asked Smokescreen

"An old acquaintance" the mech said in a familiar voice.

Smokescreen looked at the mech with wide optics "Brendan? Is that you?" Asked Smokescreen

"Yeah it's me" said Brendan who looked at the rookie Autobot.

"Look, Smokescreen, I'm sorry for what happened on the Nemesis, I really am. And I will make it up for you, I just have to finish what I started" Brendan said.

Smokescreen looked at Brendan for a minute, he was really traumatized by the torture Brendan put him through.

"I forgive you, but right now…LET'S GET THE SCRAP OUT OF HERE!" He yelled.

Brendan nodded his helm and he sent a message to Prime.

The message said "Special Delivery: One Autobot And Two Omega Keys For A Mr. Prime."

(This was a tough one, keep reading and reviewing. Let me know what you think)


	28. The Third Race Part I: The Sword

(This will take place after Inside Job)

(3rd POV)

Brendan was in Knock-Out's Med Bay, working on yet another project.

This one was different though.

"Prince Brendan, What are you making there?" Asked Knock-Out.

Brendan was working on a glowing green plate, it was shaped like the home plate for a baseball field.

The middle of the plate was inscribed with a giant M.

He had already built 9 others, but 6 were two different colors.

One set of three was silver with a green M on it, while the other set of three was gold with a blue M on it.

And the last one was yellow with a red M on it.

"What I'm working on is big, it will help us against our fight with the Autobots." Brendan said, as he finished the last plate.

Brendan then got up and smirked.

"Now all we do is wait" Brendan said.

Knock-Out scratched his helm, but not enough to scratch the paint.

"Uh, what are we waiting for, my young liege?" asked Knock-Out

It was only seconds after saying that sentence, that one of the panels began to glow.

Brendan's smirk grew bigger "That" he said.

The plate then shot a beam of rainbow colors out from the top, and a figure began to appear in the center.

The figure was actually a little cybertronian, but this was was different.

The cybertronian had blue wings as well as blue legs, it's chest was gold. It's helm consisted if a red box-like visor.

The visor then flashed on, followed by a series of little beeps.

Knock-Out couldn't understand what the little thing was saying.

But Brendan did.

Because Brendan programmed the little guy to speak this way.

Brendan walked up to the little cybertronian and patted his winged shoulder.

"Welcome to the land of the online, Sonar" Brendan said.

Sonar replied with another set of beeps.

"Yes, I am" Brendan replied

Then another series of beeps.

Knock-Out just sat there and observed the conversation between Brendan and the little bot.

"Yes, they are right over here" Brendan said as he pointed to the other two plates that were closest to them.

The little bot beeped once more.

Brendan chuckled "Of course, little one, go wake up your brothers" Brendan said to Sonar.

Sonar then walked up to the two other panels and began to beep very for a good 20 seconds, then stopped and stepped back.

The two panels began to glow and they both shot out beams of rainbow colors, just like before.

Two more little bots then appeared before Sonar, they weren't identical to Sonar, but their appearance showed that they were fliers like him.

The one on the left had a blue chest, its wings were white with blue on the outline of the wings.

It's visor was red just like Sonar's visor, and it even retained its box-like shape.

The one on the right was different in color and appearance. It's chest was a light grey, while the rest of its body was Steele Black With red on the right arm and on the back knee joint. It still had a red box-like visor like the other two.

The two little bots then began to beep at Brendan, who walked up to the three and patted their backs.

"Jetstorm…" Brendan said looking at the blue and white one "…Runway" Brendan said as he looked at the black one.

"It is good to see you guys" Brendan said

The two little bots then beeped some more at Brendan.

Brendan nodded.

"Um, Prince Brendan, What are these things?" Asked Knock-Out

"These, are the ultimate weapon, to use against the Autobots." Brendan said as he looked at the little bots "You guys ready?" Brendan asked them.

They all beeped once and nodded their tiny helms.

"Okay then, Air Defense Team, Combine!" Brendan ordered.

Sonar then took flew into the air, then shifted into a Blue and white venture star shuttle. The shuttle then headed to Brendan.

The shuttle then flipped around and the little stick hanging out of the back of the shuttle, landed into Brendan's hand, then the blue tip of the shuttle split open and stayed that way.

Brendan smiled "That's It" he said.

Jetstorm and Runway then leapt up into the air, and both transformed, both of their forms were super sonic passenger jets.

They then turned around, so the back of their plane forms were facing each other, then they moved closer and they connected together, making a really weird looking triangle shape.

A little stick then came out of the bottom of the combined planes, then that connected with a little hole in the split apart top of the plane that Brendan was holding.

The appearance of this thing looked like a sword.

The blade part of the sword crackled and it became enveloped in blue light, which then shaped itself into the form of an actual blade.

Now it looked like a sword.

Brendan held the sword into the air.

"AT LAST, THE STAR SABER IS MINE!" Brendan boomed as he began to laugh in triumph.

A Knock-Out did was stare in awe at the magnificent weapon that Brendan held in his hand.

(Well what do you think? Review and tell me what you think)


	29. Planning

(3rd POV)

Brendan was in his new laboratory, due to the fact that Knock-Out was getting really tired of the young Decepticon Prince using his med bay.

Brendan had enough resources at his disposal to make almost anything. He was working on the next phase of his rescue plan, which was to save June.

This would be incredibly difficult because before Brendan could even get June off the Nemesis, he would have to flush all the Dark Energon out her system.

Which is why Brendan was in his new lab, he was currently making an antidote to counter the effects of the Dark Energon. This antidote also has an extra feature, while the antidote was removing the Dark Energon, it would also wipe out current memories.

June would wake up and not remember her kidnapping, the last thing she will remember will be her house burning down.

Suddenly a glow emitted from behind Brendan, who stopped and turned to see what it was.

Another Mini-Con panel was activating, this time it was the yellow one with the red M on it.

The multicolored beam shot up out of the panel and the Mini-Con began to appear.

When the beam dissipated, a little transformer was standing in front of him.

He was all yellow, with silver leg and knee joints. His pedes resembled the front of a car, which would make him a grounder. He had little horns on the top of his helm. His optics were ruby red.

The Mini-Con began to beep, but his voice was more different.

"Hello Sparkplug, it's good to have you here" Brendan said.

Sparkplug beeped again.

"That's great to hear" Brendan said.

Sparkplug beeped once more.

"Well my old friend, I could really use your help?" Brendan asked.

Sparkplug beeped and nodded his helm.

"Alright then, let's get to work then" Brendan said.

(I don't mean to be leaving you with a cliffhanger, but the good part will be coming up in the next chapter. So keep reviewing and tell me what you think so far)


	30. Just Doing My Job

(Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Transformers Prime, Transformers Armada, DMC: Devil May Cry, Or Knight Rider)

(3rd POV)

After five in a half grueling hours of mixing different compounds and elements together, Brendan and Sparkplug had finally found a stable chemical that would counteract the Dark Energon.

Brendan put the antidote in a small vial, then closed it up with a cork.

He then put the vial into Sparkplug's servos.

"You know what to do, and do it quickly. We don't want to show the Decepticons any sign of our betrayal yet" Brendan said to the yellow Mini-Con, who beeped in reply.

Sparkplug then ran out of the lab and headed for Brendan's quarters.

Brendan himself ran back out to the flight deck.

In the now empty lab, one of the dormant Mini-Con panels began to glow an Amber color.

(June And Brendan's Quarters)

Sparkplug had made it to their quarters without getting seen, due to the fact that he is about the size of a half of Knock-Out's leg

Sparkplug walked into the quarters, his ruby red optics roaming around the room.

His optics finally landed on the glowing purple light that was emanating from under the blanket of the makeshift bed that Brendan had slept on.

Sparkplug silently tip-toed over to the side that was closest to the light, then he carefully pulled the blanket down, revealing a sleeping June Darby.

The Mini-Con then took out the vial, and turned his left hand into a syringe, then he poured the antidote into the syringe.

Sparkplug then moved in on June, and then pushed the needle into June's shoulder.

The blue liquid then started to flow out of the tube of the syringe and into June's system.

The effects were instantaneous.

June's eyes snapped open, and grabbed her head in pain, her purple hair was now beginning to turn black, her fangs shrinking back into normal sized teeth, her eyes were changing from purple to their normal blue.

Her body was twitching from the change.

When it was over, June violently twitched one last time before falling back into the bed.

Sparkplug then grabbed June and carried her out of the room.

(Up On The Flight Deck)

Sitting in the middle of the flight deck was Brendan in his Jet Convoy Armour.

Little footsteps were heard as Brendan turned around to see Sparkplug running towards him with a now cured, but unconscious June Darby.

The little Mini-Con then handed June to Brendan, who then placed her inside suit, she sat in a small seat that was right next to Brendan.

Safety belts strapped June in as the chest compartment closed shut.

"Good job Sparkplug, I'm proud if you. Now you better get back to the lab before I get caught" Brendan said.

Sparkplug then nodded his helm and ran back inside.

Brendan then took off and flew towards the town of Jasper, Nevada.

(Jasper County Hospital)

The building was quiet, no one was really happy ever since June's disappearance.

Suddenly the front door burst open and Brendan ran through them, carrying the unconscious June in his arms.

"I need you help her, she's injured, she needs immediate medical attention" Brendan said.

Within moments, hospital staff came in with a stretcher and placed June on it, then they wheeled her to the elevator.

Brendan then began to walk out the doors when a voice was heard "hey, whoever you are, thank you" a female nurse said.

Brendan simply turned to the nurse and smiled "Your welcome" he said as he left the hospital.

Behind the building, the Jet Convoy Armour flew away into the sky.

(Well, now June is safe, but there is still a few things that need to be done before Brendan can return to the Autobots. Review and tell you what you think.)


	31. The Third Race Part II: The Shield

(3rd POV)

Brendan walked back into his lab, he had gotten Jack, Miko, and June all to safety and away from the Decepticons.

"I need to wait for the six other Mini-Cons to activate, then I can get out of this hell hole" Brendan said.

Suddenly something fell over at Brendan's desk.

Brendan turned around, and saw what made the thing fall off his desk.

It was another Mini-Con, this one was grey with two white stripes down the middle, on its chest and shoulders were the number 3. Its chest looked like the front half of a Le-Mans race car. Its head was cone shaped. A pair of Amber optics stared at Brendan.

The Mini-Con beeped at Brendan.

"Hello Downshift, I see you are finally awake" Brendan said.

Downshift nodded, then pointed at the fallen item on the ground, that was on Brendan's desk.

"It's okay, it was an accident" Brendan said.

Downshift then beeped

"Yes, your brothers are here, but once their awake, I'm going to send you to some very good bots" Brendan said

Downshift beeped and looked down at the floor.

"Hey, don't be like that, I'm not abandoning you, I will be joining you, just after I take care of some things up here" Brendan explained.

Downshift then looked up and beeped cheerfully.

"There we go, now why don't you go and wake up your brothers?" Brendan asked.

Downshift went over to the other two gold Mini-Con panels and began to beep at them, then they began to glow.

(Autobot Base)

The Autobots were a little bit happier, now that Jack, Miko and June were all back in their safe hands.

They were overjoyed to hear that Brendan was beginning to revert back to his normal self.

Arcee was the most happy, she was going to have her mate back.

Kade was going to have his master back at his side again once more.

"Optimus, I'm detecting three energy signals approaching the base" said Ratchet.

"Are they friend or foe?" Asked Optimus

"Unclear, but their energy levels are off the scale" said Ratchet.

Suddenly the sound of three engines filled the base, as a white light washed over the tunnel entrance.

Optimus readied his blasters, while Ratchet whipped out his blades.

They were shocked to see what came out of the tunnel.

They were three cars, all about a size that could fit in the palm of Optimus's servo.

One was a black Le-Mans racer, it had two white stripes going down the middle. On the hood was the number 3.

The second car was a yellow Indy race car, with grey in some places.

The third car was a bright grayish rally car with two yellow, black and orange stripes going down the middle.

All three cars had no one driving them.

"Identify yourself" said Optimus

The three cars, much to Optimus and Ratchet's surprise, transformed into three little robots, each one was about the size of Jack.

The Le-Mans robot began to beep at Optimus.

"What is it doing?" Asked Ratchet

"He is talking to me, he says that his name is Downshift, and that the other two are Mirage and Dirt Boss. He is also saying that Brendan sent them to us as a gift to help us in our time of need" Optimus explained.

"What gift?" Asked Ratchet

"The gift of the Skyboom Shield" Optimus said.

The three Mini-Cons then flew up into the air, then shifted around into three pieces, those pieces then linked together. Making them look like a spacecraft.

A bright light washed over the Mini-Cons and body went from three combined Mini-Cons to a yellow, black and grey shield that was shaped like a very slender spacecraft.

The shield dropped to the ground, and both Ratchet and Optimus were shocked, but then Optimus smiled.

"This will certainly help us, thank you son" Optimus said looking up.

(Well? Now the Autobots have the most powerful shield in the universe. Review and tell me what you think)


End file.
